escaped_chasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Pages
The Hidden Pages are pages from the diary of Lonely Girl's mother that were torn out and hidden in a nearby plant. The pages can be collected by Lonely Girl on day four, but can only be read by the player in the Bonus Room. They show what was happening to Lonely Girl's parents during the first three days of ''Escaped Chasm''.'' Contents xx/xx/xxxx I'm not sure what's going on. My husband and I have both been feeling strangely lethargic this past week. It's like no matter how much I sleep, I don't feel any more rested. It's strange how we both feel this way. Maybe there's something wrong with the mattress. My daughter seems to be more distant than usual lately as well. She seems to be shutting herself in her room more often. I'm worried about her. She's always had low self esteem, and she always seems so ashamed of herself... I wish we could get it through her head that she can be who she wants to be. The only thing that's holding her back is herself... I know deep down, my baby girl is a shining star. Maybe sometime we can plan a trip to somewhere far from here, a nice get-away where we can do some family bonding. Maybe we've all been a little distant lately.. We can drive off to somewhere we've never been before. Soak in some new sights and refresh ourselves. We can try to figure out some steps we can take to help her feel better about herself. To help her grow into what she wants to be. See what we can do to help her get out of her rut. I think the fatigue is really getting to me... Maybe a small nap will help me feel better. . xx/xx/xxxx Something's wrong. My husband won't wake up. No matter what I do, he won't budge. Not only that... but when I look at him... I don't know how to describe it, but he looks like he's losing his form... As time is passing, I feel like I can recognize him less and less. I'm panicking. What's going on..? I'm terrified... And.... I think the same is happening to me as well. I... can't seem to leave this room. I can't seem to find the door... This isn't normal.. What's wrong with me? I think I heard a knock at the door... Is that you, my little star..? I don't know what's going on... But it's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. It feels like I'm fading out of existance.. sic The knocking stopped... I'll.. just take a small rest... Maybe I'm just hallucinating. This all just seems like a fever dream. It probably is one. I need to remember when I wake up to check on my girl.. . xx/xx/xxxx I don't know if I ever woke up or if I'm still asleep. I can't tell if time is passing or standing still. The room is so distorted... I don't think this is a hallucination. I can't find my husband... Where's is he..? sic Is he still in this room..? He's not.... He's not gone... is he..? Is this what we're facing..? Our end? My love... where are you..? It hurts so much, but for some reason, I can't seem to cry. Ah... I need to see my daughter... It feels like it's been ages since I've seen her. I don't know how much time has passed. Is she worried about us..? Is she safe..? This isn't happening to her... is it? I don't know what to do... I'm so worried.. She must be so scared... So alone... My mind is racing and yet I can't seem to retain a thought in my head for too long. I lose it before I can even process it... ... Before I can no longer write... I need to write out something for my little girl... I hope... I wish... With all my heart this letter will make it to you.. ..? It seems like there's... Someone in the room with us... It's not my husband... Who is.. this...? Maybe... He can help me... Maybe... Maybe he can make sure this journal gets to her... Theories ''This section contains information that is speculative in nature. Take none of it as fact. If you have theories of your own, feel free to add them! * The man who visits Lonely Girl's mother during the third page is probably Zera, as there are few other known male characters other than Lonely Girl's father and it's unlikely to be Melody. * The relationship between Lonely Girl's father and mother seems similar to the relationship between Melody and Lonely Girl; the first stops waking up completely, while the second takes frequent naps after writing in her diary. The significance of this is unclear. * It's possible that Lonely Girl's mother was ill before the events of Escaped Chasm. She makes frequent references to hallucinations and fever dreams. Category:Items